it is my life after all
by rosewood gal 214
Summary: hey this is my sequel to 'how her life was changed' if you have not read that read it first so this will make scene
1. Chapter 1

hey guys sorry i have not uploaded in a long time i have been very busy with school and all lol well i have been thinking and decided to make a new fanfiction it will be a sequel to 'how her life was changed' this is it and i will probably update more often because i can write easier on my macbook that i got for christmas. on to the point you can expect lots of chapters in this fanfic and my idea is to make 'how her life was changed' into a little series yay!


	2. Dinner with the girls

6 years after spencer and toby get married

"Shelby come here sweetie we need to get cleaned up we are going to see your aunties tonight" spencer tells her three year old daughter. "My awnties" Shelby's face lights up "yes and if you want to see them we have to get you dressed" Spencer said as she chuckled at what her daughter was wearing "but i like wat im wearwing" Shelby pouted, Spencer found it so cute how Shelby could not pronounce her words right "I don't think aunt Hanna would be happy with mommy if i let you go outside wearing a brown tee-shirt with stains all over it and an orange skirt" Spencer told Shelby. Just then the door opened "honeys i'm home" Toby called "daddy" Shelby squealed running to him jumping in his arms "hey Shell" he said kissing her on her forehead " are you going to see the girls tonight" Toby asked spencer as he walked over to her then pecking her on the lips "yea all i need to do now though is get this little monster dressed" Spencer said scooping Shelby up into her arms and spinning her around making Shelby crack up laughing. "Shelby if you let mommy get you dressed tomorrow I will make you pancakes" Toby told Shelby "oh pancakes" Shelby squealed as she ran up the stairs with Spencer right behind her making sure she did not fall. 20 minutes later spencer came running down the stairs with Shelby "daddy i look pwetty" Shelby said "yes you do so does your mommy" Toby said "thank you" Spencer said to Toby "now come on Shell we have to get going" spencer said as she kissed Toby on the cheek picked Shelby up and ran out the door. "We are here Shell" Spencer told Shelby as she parked the car in the parking lot of the new restaurant in town it was called 'Gatez' "yay i get to see awnt Kat, awnt Aria, awnt Emily, and awnt Hanna" Shelby squealed. "come on lets find them" Spencer told Shelby as she went in the restaurant "hey over here" Kat called waving her hands in the air "awnt Kat" Shelby squealed running towards the table "Shelby slow down" Spencer scolded "sorrwe" Shelby said sitting down "hey girls" spencer said "hey how are you and hows my favorite niece" Aria said scooping Shelby up in her arms "im good awnt Aria how are you" Shelby said between giggles. "Hey Shell come here i have a surprise for you" Hanna told Shelby "ok" Shelby said crawling over everyone to get to Hanna "shelby what do say for crawling over everyone" spencer scolded "sorrwe" Shelby said looking on down to the ground "its fine" Hanna said "and now here is the gift i got you" Hanna said pulling a black hello kitty shirt with hello kitty's face bedazzled with silver gems on the middle of the shirt and a pink and black striped skirt with black leather shoes to finish it off. "i wuv it thank you awnt Hanna" Shelby said kissing her aunts cheek 'your welcome" Hanna said "well i think we should get home and get to bed" Spencer said as she got up and hugged each of the girls "thanks Han" she told Hanna "no problem" Hanna said. "bye" spencer said one last time as she got in her car with Shelby and drove home.


	3. sick

The next day when Spencer woke up she had a fever and a stomachache "great i have the flu" she mumbled . Spencer picked up her phone and called Kat she needed someone to take care of Shelby for the day "hey Kat i think i have the flu would you mind taking Shell for the day" Spencer asked her "i never mind taking Shell you know that but before i come is there anything you need" Kat told her "no but thanks for asking i should get her ready now thanks again by" spencer said "bye" Kat said then she hung up.

"thank you so much Kat once again" Spencer said hugging Kat "no problem so i will see you at 10 tomorrow" Kat said "yup" spencer said along with "bye bye Shell be good for aunt Kat" "bye bye mommy" Shelby said before she skipped out the door. Spencer walked back up to her room and jumped under the covers almost instantly falling asleep.

Spencer woke up to the sound of a door shutting it was only 5:30 an hour before Toby would be home so she jumped out of bed, ran into the closet and grabbed the baseball bat she kept in there incase something like this was to happen. Spencer tip-toed over behind the open door and held the baseball bat up waiting to swing at anyone who walked through the door. Spencer heard the intruder come up the stairs "is this -A all over again?" she thought to herself. Just then Toby walked through the door "Spencer what the crap are you doing" he asked her looking at her like she belonged in Radley "you should be resting,you are sick" he told her "well i would be resting if I did not think you were a killer that broke into my house" she told him "Then shouldn't you be holding a pink furry lamp" he teased as he took the bat from her hands. "Now go lay down i am going to make you some soup" he told her as he walked out the door. Spencer hopped back in bed and once again almost instantly fell asleep.


	4. surprise!

When spencer woke up Toby was right beside her "morning, how are you feeling" he asked her "better" she whispered as she got up "good now should i go get Shelby" he asked her "oh yea i almost forgot" she gasped "don't feel bad for forgetting you were sick" he told her.

"Mommy look what i made" Shelby told spencer as she pulled out a picture from her overnight bag "sweetie thats amazing, what is it of" Spencer asked her daughter "a dog speaking of dogs can i get one" Shelby asked her mother using puppy eyes that no one could say no to "maybe one day but to prove you are ready i don't see the harm in getting you a guinea pig" Spencer told her daughter "whats that" Shelby asked her "its like a big mouse" spencer told her not wanting to go into full detail "cool when can i get it" Shelby asked "soon" spencer told her before adding "but for now do you want me to take you to the park?"

"hey, when you get off work will you meet me at the park i am here with Shell" spencer told Toby over the phone "sure i get done in like 10 minutes, well i have to go but love you" Toby told her "ok see you then, love you to" she said before hanging up.

When toby got there he sat down next to Spencer putting his arm around her "so whats up lovely" he asked her "i promised Shell i would get her a guinea pig" she said "thats awesome... but why" he asked "she wanted a dog so to prove to us she is worthy i told her she had to take care of that first" she told him "thats a smart idea so when are we getting this guinea pig" he asked " i don't know when do you think we should" she asked him "how about this weekend" he told her "what about this weekend" Shelby asked "oh hey Shell, and we might get your pet this weekend" Toby told her as he pulled her on his lap "cool!" Shelby squealed.


End file.
